Princess 88793 and 88794 DG and Azkadellia
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Ambrose and Cain call Princess Protection Program to keep both girls safe from Zero but will both girls learn to get along with Carter? Family/Friendship/Tragedy and DG/Azkadellia/Carter
1. Relocation

It was quite a remarkable day, today was the day princess DG was going to be crowned queen of the outer zone. However, Cain and Ambrose noticed something wasn't quite right and just to be on the safe side they contacted the Princess Protection Program to help out if anything were to go wrong.

"Ambrose!" Cain said rushing up to the advisor. Ambrose shot around quickly.

"Yes what is it?" He asked hurriedly.

"Major Mason, from the protection program is here" He told him calmly. Ambrose nodded,

"Marvellous! Keep an eye on the princess's and the king and queen while I am gone" He ordered him; Cain nodded and headed off in the other direction. Ambrose spotted the man standing at the bottom of the staircase; he coughed to grab the man's attention. The man spun around.

"Lord Ambrose, I presume" The man said. Ambrose nodded,

"Major Mason, I hope" The advisor replied. He nodded; indeed this man was Major Mason. Ambrose walked down the staircase and shook the Majors hand.

"Come" Ambrose said directing the Major. Both men walked through the halls of the palace until they reached the ballroom where both princesses were relaxing, neither of the princesses knew about the service Cain and Ambrose called. "Here are the princess's, princess DG and Azkadellia" He said pointing out the princess's.

After catching a quick glimpse of the princess's booth men headed outside for a walk before the royal crowning ceremony,

"So why is it you request our services?" Asked the major.

"You are the service we go to encase of an emergency, correct?" Ambrose questioned.

"Indeed, please sir this is just a formality. I mean do you know of anyone who may try and take the throne from the princess?" Major Mason replied. Ambrose sighed, "Also may I ask, is it both princess's you wish us to help?"

"Yes, both Azkadellia and DG need to be safe."

"Very well" Suddenly a trumpet sounded.

"Come the ceremony begins" Ambrose said rushing back to the balcony where the royal family and princess's will soon be stood. Major Mason hid out of sight, Azkadellia was about to place the crown upon her sisters head when suddenly! The crown was snatched from her hands, it was Zero, Zero was the one planning on stealing the throne.

"Quick go!" Ambrose said, quickly grabbing both girls by the hand. "Zero... I should have known!" He muttered under his breath.

"Ambrose where are we going?" Asked Azkadellia who was currently holding her sisters hand as they ran.

"I'll explain later, but for now keep running!" The princess's did what they were told, and after a short while, Cain came around the corner with Ahamo, Lavender and Major Mason.

"Majesty!" Ambrose said when he saw her. The queen ran up to Ambrose and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek.

"Thank you my dear friend!" She breathed. Ambrose pulled her hands from his face.

"Yes your majesty you are welcome, but we must get Azkadellia and DG out of here!"

"What!" Asked both girls quite surprised. Lavender turned to her girls.

"Girls listen; Cain and Ambrose had suspicions that someone would ruin this day. So they called the Princess Protection Program. They will protect you, ok so go with Major Mason... Ok!" She smiled "Oh and girls hold out your hands!" She ordered.

Both girls obeyed and in a quick second they felt all the magic leave their bodies.

"Wait no mother what are you doing?" Az squealed quickly.

"This shall help you blend in; on the other side no-one has magic" Lavender explained.

"Seriously?" Az asked.

"It's true Az, when I lived there no-one had magic!" DG confessed.

"Come on girls we must go!" Major Mason ordered.

"NO!" DG squealed. "What about everyone else!"

"We will be fine DG just go!" Ordered her father and with that both girls were dragged to a helicopter. From the window they could see Ambrose, Cain, Raw, Lavender and Ahamo exit the palace and watch them leave. What also caught the princess's eyes was Zero and a bunch of his men from behind walk around their family and friends. They were all surrounded, Zero waved his arm and once he did so his men had everyone captured and walked them back to the palace. Az and DG cried as the ones they cared for were held prisoner and there was nothing they could do to help.

After arriving on a deserted island both girls were escorted into a sort of elevator (or so it would seem) After Major Mason exited and left the girls alone and screen lit up.

"Hello Princess's how nice to see you safe" The woman smiled. "What are your names?"

"I am Princess Azkadellia and this is my little sister Princess DG"

"Ah Princess 88793 and princess 88794" Az and DG looked back at each other confused then at the woman on the screen.

"Please step inside and we shall activate stage 2 transformation!"

After meeting everyone and being told what was happening the girls were happy to put their lives in capable hands. First DG's hair was styled so instead of curly hair she now had straight hair. And Azkadellia now had short hair that reached her shoulders. Now that their clothes makeup and hair was sorted out they needed a new name.

"Ok!" The woman started talking to Azkadellia "Your name shall now be Alex" Az did not look too thrilled about the name at all! Then the woman turned to DG. "And your name shall be Danielle" She smiled. After being relocated to Louisiana Az and DG (Alex and Danielle) They were told to wait in a girl named Carter's bedroom and that Major Mason or Joe rather would introduce them later.


	2. Meeting Carter Mason

Carter rushed to the house quickly when she spotted her dads car sat outside, after barging into the house she started to search for her dad.

"Dad? Dad?" She shouted then caught a quick glimpse of him outside the window catching bait on the pier, she smiled brightly and rushed to her room to throw her bag down, she opened the door and without looking threw her bag at the window it wasn't until she heard a small squeal that she turned back fearing the worse- that a snobby princess was forced to share her room again- she slowly turned around and saw not one but two young ladies stood by the window.

"Ozma that hurt!" Azkadellia (Alex) blurted out, Carter was confused.

"Who's Ozma?" She asked that is when Az looked up, she had to remember that she was not in the zone anymore and so she had to blend in because that is what it took to protect her family and friends.

"No-one!" DG (Danielle) blurted out suddenly. Carter thought for a minute then shook her head to dismiss her thoughts.

"Who are you?" She asked, Az and DG looked at each other then answered.

"I am Azka... I'm mean Alex" Az answered,

"And I am Dee... I mean Danielle" DG answered. Carter crossed her arms,

"Princesses?" She asked, Az and DG looked surprised should she know that? Would she tell Zero where they were? Wait she couldn't she is on the other side.

"You won't tell will you?" Az asked, Carter shook her head.

"I see you have met Alex and Danielle" A voice said from behind Carter spun around and hugged her father.

"Dad!" She exclaimed happily and after a few seconds released her grip.

"I need you to take the girls to school with you" Joe told her. Carter sighed,

"Dad I am tired of teaching princesses how to be normal!" She moaned, she did not turn to see the insulted look that was painted on the girls faces.

"Carter!" Her father said giving her "that look" again. She sighed.

"Fine who do I say they are?"

"Cousins" He replied,

"Again? People are going to think our whole family is weird!" Carter turned around and smiled at Az and DG "No offence"

"None taken" DG smiled then when she turned away she mumbled "jerk!" Az nudged her sister and DG quickly got the message.

"Come on pal they really need to keep their heads down" He told her, suddenly Carter seemed to be struck by sadness.

"Yeah" She replied, "So did Rosie" Joe sighed,

"Rosie was a sweet girl and you kept her safe do the same for Alex and Danielle" He smiled warmly. Carter sighed and nodded her head, Joe left so the girls could talk.

Meanwhile back in the outer zone. Ahamo, Lavender, Ambrose, Tutor, Raw, Jeb, Kalm and Cain were escorted into the throne room where Zero sat upon the kings' throne, smirking evilly. Currently Zero did have the power to lock everyone in front of him away. He ordered his men to release the captives, roughly they were all released from the tight grip.

"Why hello everyone" He mused sarcastically, everyone remained silent. He stood and began to pace in front of his prisoners. "Where are your darling girls?" He stopped in front of the king and queen, if he locked away Az and DG he would possess the power to fully inherit the throne and the OZ.

"Somewhere you will never find them" The queen replied coldly. "They are safe!"

"For now" Zero smiled.

"Just what do you mean by that?" The king asked, Zero walked over to him.

"Azkadellia and DG are still just girls they will contact their family" He smiled wickedly looking at Lavender and Ahamo, "Or their friends" He said looking over at the others. "And when she does we will locate them and bring them back here by force"

TBC...


End file.
